Kylo Ren/Gallery
Images and videos of Kylo Ren from the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Gallery Images Star-Wars-artwork-Kylo-Ren.jpg|An artwork of Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren.jpg|Concept art of Kylo. Kylo-Ren-Star-Wars-The-Force-Awakens-04.jpg|Kylo's graphic promotional poster of the film alongside the new Stormtroopers. Kylo Ren !0.jpg|Kylo as he appears on the cover of Entertainment Weekly (August 21/28 #1377/1378). Kylo Ren.png|A wallpaper art of Kylo Ren. 4966620-kylorenafbeelding.jpg|Artwork of Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren Promo.jpg|Wallpaper of Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren (The Last Jedi).jpeg|Kylo Ren in The Last Jedi. 368039a-emp.jpg|Promotional material of Kylo in The Last Jedi. RiseofSkywalker.png|Kylo Ren on the poster for Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. Kylo Ren (Umasked).png|Full-body view of Kylo Ren unmasked. Kylo Ren (Masked).png|Full-body view of Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren- Advanced Graphics- TROS.png|Full-body view of Kylo Ren in Rise of Skywalker. RenJakku.jpg|Ren arrives on Jakku. Ren-QuestionsDameron.jpeg|Kylo questions Poe. des0190.4k PUB STILL PNT.1080.2.jpg|Kylo defeats Poe Dameron on Jakku. Ren-ForceTorture.jpeg|Kylo tortures Poe using the Force. Kylo Ren's Breakdown 1.jpg|First display of Kylo's wrathful tendencies and breakdown upon hearing Rey, BB-8, and Finn's escape. Kylo Ren with his Knights of Ren.jpg|Kylo with his Knights of Ren after butchering most of the reformed Jedi Order members as seen in Rey's vision. RenUnmasked.png|Kylo unmasked. RenInterrogates.png|Kylo interrogates Rey. Kylo-ren fa163069.jpg|Kylo hunting Rey. Rey on Kylo Ren's mercy.jpg|Kylo holds Rey at his mercy. RenHuxBeforeSnoke.png|Ren and Hux stand before Snoke. Kylo impales Solo- Impact of Vader's fall from grace.png|Kylo impales and kills his father. KyloHanDeath.png|Kylo watches his father fall. KyloConfrontation.png|Kylo outside Starkiller Base. Kylo Ren's Breakdown 2.jpg|Kylo confronts Finn and demands Anakin's lightsaber. KyloDuelsRey.png|Kylo duels Rey. Kylo Ren vs Rey.png|Kylo duels Rey in the forest. Kylo Ren injured and defeated by Rey.jpg|Kylo badly injured on the Starkiller Base. Lego Kylo Ren.png|LEGO mifigure. IMG 1536.JPG|Concept art of Kylo Ren and Snoke. Rey and Kylo Duel.jpg|Kylo Ren fighting Rey on Starkiller Base. Kylo Ren 9.png|Kylo Ren. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-589.jpg|Kylo facing the village elder. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-658.jpg|Kylo landing on Jakku. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-663.jpg|Kylo activates his lightsaber to kill Lor San Tekka. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-664.jpg|Kylo overseeing the execution of the villagers. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-777.jpg|Kylo confronting the village elder. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-828.jpg|Kylo glaring at Finn for not following orders. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-2952.jpg|Kylo arguing with General Hux over Finn's defection. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-5892.jpg|Kylo and Hux conversing with Supreme Leader Snoke. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-6872.jpg|A close-up shot of Kylo praying to Vader. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-10259.jpg|Kylo interrogating Rey for the Map to Skywalker. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-12663.jpg|An unmasked Kylo facing his father. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-12747.jpg|Kylo allowing his father's corpse to fall off the bridge. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-12932.jpg|Kylo being shot by Chewbacca. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-12999.jpg|Kylo's angry stare. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-13233.jpg|Kylo and Finn dueling on Starkiller Base. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-13308.jpg|Kylo attempting to use the Force to get Luke's lightsaber. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-13358.jpg|Kylo sees Luke's lightsaber fly past him to Rey. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-13156.jpg|Kylo Ren's furious breakdown as he screams at Finn by calling him a traitor for betraying the First Order. Snoke Lightning.png|Snoke blasts Kylo Ren with Force lightning. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-2138.jpg|Kylo smashing his helmet against the wall of the elevator. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-2152.jpg|Kylo Ren moments before smashing his helmet. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-5211.jpg|Kylo communicates with Rey through the Force. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-6119.jpg|Kylo talking with Rey through the Force while on the Supremacy. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-8412.jpg|Kylo gets into an argument with Rey in his personal quarters. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-9114.jpg|Kylo and Rey nearly touching hands through the Force. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-10840.jpg|Rey faces Kylo Ren in an elevator on the Supremacy on their way to Snoke's throne room. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-12064.jpg|Kylo angrily glares at Snoke in his throne room. Praetorian Guards battling.png|Kylo battling the Praetorian Guards with Rey. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-13036.jpg|Kylo Ren tempting Rey to join him in ruling the galaxy and starting over. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-13166.jpg|Kylo and Rey fight for possession of Luke's lightsaber. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-13706.jpg|"The Supreme Leader is dead" Kylo Ren's rise to power. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-14624.jpg|Kylo and Hux onboard a shuttle during the Battle of Crait. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-16025.jpg|Close-up of Kylo's face while wielding his lightsaber. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-16404.jpg|Kylo seeing Luke's illusion disappear before his very eyes. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-16430.jpg|Kylo's second breakdown as he screams in anger at Luke for tricking him and saving the Resistance. starwars-lastjedi-movie-screencaps.com-16714.jpg|Kylo in the abandoned Rebel base on Crait after the battle. tfa poster wide header-1536x864-3243973893572.jpg|Kylo Ren on a wallpaper for The Force Awakens. lego 41603 web pri 1488.jpg|Kylo Ren released in Lego Brickheadz. Kylo-Ren-Scar-Star-Wars-Last-Jedi.jpg|Kylo Ren hesitating to destroy the bridge of the Raddus, thus killing all onboard, including his mother. KyloRenHS-TFA.png|kylo Ren unmasked. Kylo Ren duelist.jpg|Kylo Ren dueling the Praetorian Guards. Kylo_Ren_Helmet.jpg|Several unused helmet designs were considered for the "Jedi Killer," the character who became Kylo Ren. Kylo_Render.jpg|Kylo Ren in Star Wars Battlefront II KyloRen TROS.png|Kylo Ren in The Rise of Skywalker. Kylo_Ren_helmet_TROSOCE.png Graballa and Kylo Ren.jpg Videos Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens Official Teaser Trailer 1 (2015) Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens Official Teaser Trailer 2 (2015) - Star Wars Movie HD Star Wars The Force Awakens -Kylo Ren song Star Wars 7 Kylo Ren First Appearance Kylo Ren Interrogates Rey - Entire Scene Star Wars VII The Force Awakens -Kylo Ren kills Han Solo - Full Scene (HD) HD Kylo Ren vs Finn and Rey scene - Star Wars 7 Star Wars The Last Jedi - Kylo Ren Meets With Supreme Leader Snoke Star Wars The Last Jedi - Rey and Kylo Ren Force Bond 2 Star Wars The Last Jedi - Rey and Kylo Ren Shirtless Scene Truth is a Point of View - Luke Skywalker vs Kylo Ren All 3 Versions in The Last Jedi Star Wars The Last Jedi - Rey Meets Snoke Star Wars The Last Jedi - The Battle In Snokes Throne Room Star Wars The Last Jedi - Kylo Ren asks Rey to rule the galaxy with him. Star Wars The Last Jedi - Kylo Ren takes control of The First Order Luke vs kylo ren 4k Category:Galleries